Server of the damned
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: A teen named Striker is sucked into a strange server, and has to survive the specific challenges and mods the server has. Includes Skydoesminecraft, Minecraft Universe, and deadlox. Review for character input. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**i feel sorry for making this, because everyone makes them, but I had to get this idea out.**

* * *

I sat on my bed, reading up on cacti, when a guy in golden armor burst in. He looked at me, and pulled out a golden sword with an enchant and swung it at me. I ducked under it, and the guy jumped back as I yanked out my shovel (fire aspect III) and swung. Then I saw his face. He wore sunglasses, and around his neck was a purple amulet. I racked my memory, to before I was sucked into this world, and remembered what he was called. "Sky?" I said out loud. He looked at me, and said "How did you get in my Skype call?" I look at him and realize my voice must b coming into his headset. I also take in that he is still playing, and hasn't been sucked into the server yet. I run forward and shut "Get out of here, before its to late! This server is corrupted!" He just looked at me strangely and said "What?" I panicked and and started to hit him, and we started to fight. His sword flashes forward, but I easily deflect it. His voice comes out surprised " How did you do that?" I whirl around and knock him on the ground. He seems stunned, but then I realize he isn't touching the keys. He screams "What the heck?" and I hear similar exclamations over the Skype call. I shout "Everyone who can, get out! This server is going to suck you in!" I hear three voices still screaming, but besides the clatter of dropped headsets, the others noises are gone. I sigh with relief, but then I remember the other shouts. i look at sky, and he raises his hand to his head, something a player could never do. Suddenly, a Halo-looking guy with some a diamond chest plate and a long-haired guy with an iron hat and chest plate burst into the room. They don't have the stiff movements of the players, so I know these are the two who were sucked in. I let Sky up, and turn to the others. "Listen guys," I say "You have been sucked into this world, and we're gonna have to survive in it. I know your names are Jason and Ty, what is your weapon situation?" They both hold up diamond swords, and I nod. "Guess this is our group, now we just have to live."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone can input. And I don't hate any reviewers, so no one should think that. and now, I give you Minecraft + Real life crossover.**

Sky: I'm hungry!

Me: **Have some steak!**

Striker: Who said that?

Me:** Definitely not the guy who's putting you through these adventures!**

Striker: Come over here (Pulls out TNT launcher)

Me: Oh god.

Boom.

* * *

The next morning, me and Sky's group set off through a desert biome. We hiked for a few hours, until we crested a dune, and saw a battle below us. Two creatures were battling it out in a small pond. A skeleton, and a cactus. That's right, a cactus. It resembles a human with green leather armor enchanted with thorns, and a cactus on it's it's hands is a massive cactus spine.(mod) The skeleton fires, but the arrow is deflected, and the cactus body slams the skeleton, crushing it. It sits for a second, then Ty steps onto some gravel, resulting in a crunch. The cactus whips around and charges us. Jason stumbles back, falls off the dune, taking Ty with him. Sky draws his sword, but I step in front of him and say "No need" I pull out my shovel, toss a piece of TNT into the air, and strike it with the fire aspect. The TNT launches forward, already lit. It hits the cactus, and explodes. I look down at Ty and Jason and grin "You coming up, or do I have to get a Wither to chase yo up?" The laugh nervously, but don't move. I pull out some soul sand, and the come up surprisingly fast.


	3. Goodbye My Friends!

**Im am posting this, and I know its going to make all of you scream and pull out your hair, but this account is going dormant. It might start up again, and I might be able to slip in a few chapters on the popular stories, but overall I am leaving to focus on my youtube. The channel is not yet created fully, but when it is I will post the name at the bottom of my profile, along with my server. But... I will still be reading reviews and PMs. So tell me: Should I do more comedy? Drama? Should Searching for Civilization get a sequel? Am I good at first person? Should I try more P.O.V.s? Anything you want to tell me, now is the time. Peace out (insert adjective) army!**


End file.
